


Waiting

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nozomi waiting for Eli to get home on new years eve, cute little new years nozoeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Nozomi waits anxiously for Eli to get home on new year's eve. (Short Nozoeli fluff for the new year)





	

Nozomi sat down on the couch, tapping her toe anxiously. It was already 11:30, Eli was supposed to be here by now… She knew that the other girl was working late tonight, but she still couldn’t help but worry. What if something had happened? Eli hadn’t even called, and she would always call if she was later than planned.  
Standing up, Nozomi began to pace. Should she call? She didn’t want to get Eli in trouble if she was still working, but she was really getting worried. Biting her lip, she just stared at her phone for a while, before finally just dialing Eli’s number, having long-since memorized it.

“Come on, pick up…”

The phone rang for a moment, and she thought she heard the tone of someone picking up- when the line went dead, and a mechanical voice sounded through the speakers.

“The line you were trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later.”

Nozomi’s anxious foot tapping had doubled in speed now, setting her phone down on the couch and crossing her arms. She was getting too worried, things were going to be fine… but maybe she could check her tarot cards, just to be sure? Eli’s phone was probably just dead, that was all, but better safe than sorry. Nozomi dashed back to her room to grab her deck, before moving back to the common area and walking to the table. She’d also grabbed her phone and put the ringer at full volume- just in case Eli called.

She was about to sit down, deck still in her hands, when she ended up tripping- she hadn’t even noticed, but the cord to a nearby lamp had apparently gone astray. Tarot cards and phone fell to the ground in a flurry, with Nozomi tumbling down after. She managed to catch herself without getting too injured, before looking at the mess. Her phone had landed screen-up, thankfully unbroken, but her cards had scattered everywhere.

She took a moment to examine the layout, realizing with a start that all of them had landed face-down, with the exception of two.

“The Sun, and Wheel of Fortune…”

The sun typically meant harmony, happiness, and truth; while wheel of fortune would often signify a turning of things in your favour- was this a good omen, then? Nozomi was certain the gods were trying to send her a message, ‘Eli is alright’. She sighed in relief, collecting her cards and her phone and setting them down on the table. She decided to just go back to the couch, and wait for Eli- when she heard the telltale sound of keys in the door. It was only a second before Eli entered the apartment, her face red and breathing heavy.

“Nozomi, I’m so sorry I’m late! First my phone died, and then I missed the first train- I ran the entire way back.”

Nozomi shook her head, just pulling her girlfriend inside the door and giving her a tight hug.

“It’s alright, Elichi. I’m just glad you’re home safe.”

She backed off for a moment to let Eli take her winter clothes and boots off, going to flip the TV over to a countdown channel. There were only a few minutes left until midnight- it felt like the year had flown by in the blink of an eye…

There were already new year’s snacks and drinks by the couch, so they sat down besides each other, Nozomi with one arm draped around Eli’s shoulders while they watched the last performance of the night. It passed by in a flash, and the countdown was starting before they knew it.

“Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five…. Four… Three… Two… On-“

Eli was cut off by Nozomi, capturing her lips in a kiss. The sounds of fireworks echoed as they were bathed in the soft light of the TV, holding each other close as cheers and congratulations played out from the TV.

“Happy new year, Elichi. I love you❤”

“I love you too, Nozomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nozomi and Eli are just so cute together,,, I hope I was able to do them justice because I don't write love live fanfiction too often! Such cuties though, I love them so much.


End file.
